As You Say It
by Yuki
Summary: Kenshin is ready to admit his feeling for Kaoru...except he can't find her...


As You Say It  
By Yuki Takano  
  
notes:  
hey minna! here's a one shot fic that i wrote not long after A Date. I hope you'll all like this. I made it a point to stay with the original version and not to edit this one. I think there are several lines here that I have already used for A Date, gomen ne. I didn't find out until I compared the 2 fic, I don't know how the hell that happened. But I hope that's not so much of a bad thing. Anyway, C&Cs, flames, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Please feel free to give me your feedbacks. you can e-mail me at tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph. Kinda waffy, so you're all warned. And this fic is espcially dedicated to Elspeth-san for all the help and encouragement! (You're the best Elspeth-san!)  
  
  
As You Say It  
By Yuki  
  
***Your laugh is sunshine   
light on dark and rainy days  
love to kiss your smile***  
  
  
Bad enough that she found herself hating her life, but to even lose hope that someday she would be given her own chance of happiness was the very thing that made her even hate her life more.  
  
Who would have thought that the young adjutant master of the Kamiya Kashin Ryuu was such a complicated psycho?  
  
Kamiya Kaoru, eighteen years of age, undoubtedly unhappy and bored to tears paced her room, her teeth tightly clenched. She had somehow succesfully crossed the line between insanity and complete total hopelessness. And to top it all off, she had also managed badly bruising her ego. Not to mention having to beat the crap out of her red haired rurouni.  
  
Last night was the last straw. Having decided that it was her time to make a move on the ex-hitokiri before she loses her mind, she had gone to the extreme. Drinking a shameful total amount of three jugs of sake, convinced that the only way to get through her plan was to be dead drunk. She had worn her skimpiest, shortest kimono with a neckline that swooped to a deep V and boldly entered Kenshin's room, with firm hope that seduction would finally snap Himura out of his shyness.   
  
Not only had the plan backfired it has cost her probably a lifetime of humiliation and deep psychological scars.  
  
Kenshin had drowsily stared at her, taking a second or two before registering to his brain the simple fact that she was in a state of near undress, drunk and completely out of it. As her kimono slipped lower from her body, baring her shoulders, Kenshin had gone berserk asking her what in the world was wrong with her.  
  
She cringed at the memory. Kenshin's worried voiced echoed through her head, mercilessly taunting her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Are you ok?! Did you eat something bad? Tell me!"  
  
Did she eat something bad? No. She didn't think so. Being drunk didn't mean that she wasn't aware of what was happening. Hurt by Kenshin's lack of interest, she swallowed the burning embarrassment slowly flaming through her throat, sliding down to her stomach, making her gut feel like hot lead and somehow taking away the numbing effect of alcohol. She tried one last time.  
  
"Kenshin..." She purred in her low seductive voice. Not bad. Not bad at all, if she may say so herself. Her kimono slipped lower, giving Kenshin a full view of the gentle swell of her breast. Still no effect. Kenshin seemed unfazed. She was, as clearly shown in Kenshin's reaction, a very unattractive woman.  
  
"Kaoru-dono..." She could see as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Here, let me help you...."  
  
As he uttered that, she slowly perked-up.... maybe....just maybe he was also interested in her. Much to her charging, when Kenshin had said he'd help her, she thought he meant it as helping her take her clothes off. What a big laugh!  
  
Instead Kenshin took his blanket and had covered her up.  
  
Utterly exasperated and completely out of the influence of sake, she had felt the anger building inside her, quickly replaced by remorse at what she had done. Not used to bottling up her emotions inside, she secured the blanked around her and gave Kenshin her own version of the Amakakeru Ryuu technique.  
  
Caught off guard, Kenshin had slammed into the floor, bleeding and confused.  
  
"Kenshin no BAKA!" With that her last words, she whirled around and went directly to her room, breaking several tables on her way. She had finally dozed off into a deep sleep intermingled with suppressed sobs by the time help had arrived for Kenshin.   
  
Trying to block the horrible memory she stopped her mindless pacing and started to get dressed wondering how in the world could she face Kenshin after her horrendous display of affection last night.  
  
From her room, she could hear Yahiko and Sano laughing. 'Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha' She thought angrily. Her recent antic was no doubt the very topic of their discussion. "Let them laugh" she muttered darkly. "Let's see where they'd sleep when I kick them out of *my* house! I doubt they'd be laughing after that!"  
  
  
  
"Ohayou Kenshin!" Sano greeted loudly, making sure that Jou-chan heard him. He had now a newfound respect for her. The girl had just kicked Kenshin's ass last night! He smiled smugly 'Ha! There'd be lots of trouble for today.'   
  
"Ohayou." Kenshin returned politely.  
  
"So, how's your shoulder?" Yahiko asked gleefully.  
  
Kenshin visibly cringed; he knew Sano and Yahiko's intention. The last thing he wanted was to rub in salts at Kaoru's wounds. "I'm fine really. A little sore, but I've been through worse." He gave Sano and Yahiko a "drop-it-look". The two stared at him, disappointment written on their faces but they obliged and shut their mouths.  
  
Kaoru was still in bed. Asleep he hoped, but he seriously doubted it. After last night, save for the pain he felt on his right shoulder where Kaoru's strong hands had squarely landed, he hadn't slept a wink. His thoughts had drifted from what had happened and his reluctance to admit to anyone his real feelings for Kaoru. And for the better part of dawn he had thought of Kaoru and the way she looked at him before delivering her blow. The pain was palpable in her ocean blue eyes. Her lips had trembled as she tried to regain control. When she left he saw her clutching at her wrist.  
  
Kaoru might be stronger than most girls her age but she was no match for him, not in the physical aspect anyway. They were on the other hand equally and fairly matched when it comes to stubbornness. He wished he could take back what he had said and done.  
  
Contrary to what most people around him think, he wasn't that naive, not to mention clueless. He had known about Kaoru's feelings for him. He had in fact rejoiced at the thought but then his past caught up with his blissful dream of a possible relationship with her. By then he had somehow believed that he was not worthy of her.  
  
He was too...guilty. And his messed up past would only cause more guilt and pain in the long run. Kaoru needed someone to give her happiness, to ease the loneliness in her heart, not someone stained like him.  
  
Of course, if he ever got around saying that in front of Kaoru, he knew a broken shoulder would be the last of his worry. How can she see the light in him? The goodness that he knew had been long gone.  
  
He had fought every impulse in his body to take Kaoru in his arms and finally tell her how he truly feels. But to say that he was slightly affected by the sight of Kaoru, almost but not quite naked would be a lie. Arousal and desire sang through him the whole time that Kaoru was in his room. If anything he had learned a thing or two from last night's experience.  
  
First, he was a man who would react naturally at the sight of Kamiya Kaoru standing in front of him, her kimono open and inviting. It was natural, but nonetheless, he felt ashamed and a little guilty for it. He decided that it would be best to apologize to her as soon as possible.  
  
Second, Kaoru had a great body, with creamy white skin and....well, maybe he knew that one all along....  
  
Third and lastly, she does a mean Amakakeru and from here on - he had no future plans of making her mad enough to make her use that technique on him again.  
  
To conclude last night's fiasco, he was in love with her and still with no way of letting her know.  
  
Life just started to suck a bit harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru crept slowly out of her room. In no time she was already on the porch, a few meters to the gate. And damn that stupid architect who designed the dojo, because to be able to get past the wooden poles tied together to serve as a division from the street to her property, she had to cross the kitchen - a place where Kenshin would surely be, cooking their breakfast.  
  
She inhaled sharply, defeat was inevitable. But failure was never an option. She had decided that a day away from the dojo would do her good. Only to realize later on that she won't be able to step outside without anyone asking her where and why she was leaving. "As if I owe them an explanation!" She said wrinkling her nose in disgust. 'A prisoner of my home, a prisoner of my heart!' She thought darkly. Hell, everyone's against her' Do the gods hate her or what?  
  
"Oi, Jou-chan!"  
  
"Kuso!" Kaoru ducked her head. Sano's voice came from inside the kitchen. If Rooster Head decided to take a sneak peek and found her crouched low on her belly in her own home, like she was some sort of a criminal she wasn't sure if she could handle another humiliating experience. She inhaled sharply and hoped that the ex-gangster sticks his butt where it belongs. Right in front of the table, stuffing his mouth with whatever Kenshin cooked for breakfast.  
  
The thought of food made her mouth water and her stomach growl. 'Dammit!' She couldn't get the picture of a hot tasty meal out of her head. And now she could even noticed the smell of miso soup wafting through the air.  
  
"Jou-chan! Come out.... come out! Breakfast's ready." Sano frowned; there was no answer from her room, not even a gruntle or a whispered curse. "Kenshin's well enough to cook, no thanks to you." He added, hoping to get a nasty remark. One of the few things he thrived for these past few months. Still no answer. He was getting a little impatient, "C'mon, I know you're wide awake in there, don't make me come in there and drag you..."   
  
Kaoru clamped her mouth with her two hands, biting back the sudden urge to yell at Sano's mocking. His singsong voice echoed through her head. Nuts! She'd totally go nuts if she stayed here a little longer.  
  
"Oh, hey Kenshin, think she's still alive?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You know, after last night she had practically bulldozed her way inside her room. She probably hurt herself breaking those damn table." Sano paused, and thought of his next words with profoundness. "'Sides, we're talking bout food here. Once, not so long ago, I'd just say breakfast and Jou-chan would be here less than half a second."  
  
"Oro? Isn't that the other way around Sano?" Kenshin asked him.  
  
Sano ignored the comment and went on with his speech. "Come to think of it, she has quite an appetite, matches mine. Maybe even greater. Say Kenshin, have you noticed that she seems....I dunno, healthier lately? Probably gained a couple of pounds and hell, she looks a bit muscular too. Don't ya think so?"  
  
Kenshin cocked his head to one side and tried to think of what to reply to Sano's question.   
  
Kaoru, meanwhile was seething with rage not far from them. 'That stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!' Kaoru's knuckles tightened, the burning aching need to punch Sagara Sanosuke and break his face coursed so freely in her veins that it took all her willpower not to stand up and tackle the jerk. Muscular eh? 'I'll show him lean and mean power! Just he wait and see.' She flexed her arms and showed muscles that would put Hiko to shame.  
  
Finally Kenshin stared at Sano with questioning look and answered vaguely, "Oro?"  
  
The loathing intended for Sano was quickly transferred to her cute albeit soon to be dead object of affection. Sano had just insulted her and Kenshin was oro-ing like crazy?!  
  
She was at the very moment, cosmically pissed.  
  
"I'll go fetch her." She heard Kenshin mutter.  
  
Well, well, well, seems as though Baka Oro-chan finally had the decency to check her out. Well she wasn't going to let him see her like this. She crawled on all fours and drew in deep calming breath. If Kenshin found her at this kind of state the only way to save her remaining dignity was to pound Kenshin's head and hope he'd get a temporary amnesia, at least give her time to rebuild and reclaim whatever was left of her pride.  
  
Pride? What pride?  
  
The sad truth was not only was she physically bruised by her idiotic plans, her heart, not to mention her ego had been shattered. Beyond repair? She hoped not. The sound of footsteps and sliding door made her froze on the spot.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Can I die now?" She asked herself closing her eyes, expecting Kenshin to grab her from behind, shake her senseless and ask: "Kaoru-dono, are you alright? Did you eat something bad?"  
  
Two seconds and she was still on her hands and knees. She opened an eye and cautiously turned her head. No red haired behind her. She wasn't sure whether she should thank Kami-sama or feel sorry for herself.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin called out again, scratched his head and turned at Sano, "Hey Sano, did you notice if Kaoru-dono went out of her room?"  
  
"Uh, no. Why?" Sano asked barely making any sense, proving once again that one can still speak coherently with so much food inside his mouth.   
  
"Cause she's not in her room." The worry and concern in Kenshin's voice was obvious.   
Kaoru smiled smugly. A little worrying him wouldn't hurt. In fact it just occurred to her that the only time Kenshin ever let his guard down and expressed his feelings for her was when she was in trouble or in pain. She shook her head, a slow smile spreading through her lips. She had been playing her cards all wrong. Now that she knew how to...um, let's just say....manipulate Kenshin into saying his true feeling....  
  
Desperate times calls for desperate measures and if dirty tactics was the name of the game, then she was ready to employ that one ace up in her sleeves....  
  
"Well, don't get so worked up about it. She's probably in the bath house or somethin'" Sano casually answered with a dismal wave of his hand.  
  
Footsteps thudded across the tatami mats and then silence. "She's not here."   
  
Sano snorted in disgust, "You mean you actually threw the door open without even asking if she was inside taking her bath? Man you don't know how lucky you are!"  
  
"Sano I'm telling you, she's not here!" Kenshin said rounding up a corner and glaring at Sano, who immediately raised his hands in a heartfelt apology.  
  
"Kuso! Where could Jou-chan be hiding? Maybe she has a date!" He added half mockingly arching an eyebrow at Kenshin. He stuffed some more onigiris inside his mouth, took a brief almost painful glance at the food prepared at the table and reluctantly stood up.   
  
  
  
Ah yes! Freedom just beyond her grasp...  
  
Kaoru crawled like she never crawled before. And come to think of it, this was actually a first time for her. The things she do for Kenshin! Really! And then it was as if a cloud had found it's way to her spot and a shadow loomed over her.  
  
"Oh hey! Lookie here!"   
  
Kaoru almost fainted when she heard the voice. 'The slut....I mean....The fox!'  
  
  
Megumi bent so she could get a clear look at Kaoru's red face and big sweatdrop. "What's wrong Tanuki-chan? You lost something?"  
  
Kaoru felt like she had just swallowed a fly. She couldn't find her voice. She stared at the doctor for what seemed like all eternity.  
  
They spent a whole five seconds staring at each other.  
  
Cat fight anyone?  
  
"Lost something? Ne?" Megumi repeated like she was talking to a small child.   
  
"Ha-hai!" Kaoru squeaked. Gods, was there no limit to how many times she was capable of embarrassing herself? She had a mental picture of herself, low on the bamboo slits, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi and Kenshin pointing and laughing at her. Soon the whole town had joined in! 'And you ask yourself why Kenshin still keep on calling you Kaoru-dono after all these time?'   
  
"Jou-chan?" The booming voice broke the image and Megumi's interest on her. Megumi straightened herself and looked around the house. So Sanosuke the Chicken Head was in fact here as she had thought. She should've known that he'd still be walking after their latest tussle last night which had in fact started out as a simple exchange of verbal assaults blown out of proportion. The next thing she knew was that Sano was down on the gravel, twisted, half dead and still smiling up at her.  
  
Murder was always an option though.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Megumi frowned. Kenshin and Sano were looking for Kaoru when the young girl was just crawling around the house looking for....  
  
Realization dawned upon her, but it was a bit to late. She returned her gaze on the spot where the Raccoon girl was just a moment ago and now, pffft....gone. Evaporated into thin air.  
  
She blinked. Once. Twice. Blinked some more, and still the tatami mats started blankly back at her.   
  
Oh well. Another crazy day at the dojo, as per usual.  
  
"Foxy? Is that you?" The husky swooning voice that could only belong to Sano, rang through her head. Stirring something deep in her.  
  
Anger? Loathing? Hate? Remorse?  
  
Didn't they all have the same meaning?  
  
"Foxy?" Repeated the voice. She whirled around and saw the awfully familiar white jacket, red headband, stupid pointy shoes and the silly, "you-came-here-looking-for-me-look" plastered across Sano's face.  
  
Would Kenshin be willing to lend her his sakabatou? She mentally asked herself. "Don't take another step." She warned.  
  
"But why? You were so sweet to me last night. I thought after," Wink. Wink. "that you'd be ok with us getting all chummy in public places?" Sano answered pouting, loving the way Megumi's eyes flashed angrily at him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked once more, stepping directly in between Megumi and Sano. Not exactly the safest place on earth. But hey, how was he to know that he had just save Nippon from a war. Ignoring the cold glares coming from both of his sides, he craned his neck over to the yard and saw the flash of yellow kimono and raven hair fly out of the dojo gates. "Where could Kaoru be..."  
  
"Why are you looking for Kaoru anyway?" Megumi interrupted Kenshin.   
  
"Looking for who?" Dr. Genzai asked, suddenly materializing from the dining table, a ball of onigiri on his hand. He gobbled it up and looked from Kenshin to Sano, to Megumi then back to Kenshin. "Well, do I have to repeat my question?" he asked, chewing thoughtfully.   
  
"We're looking for Jou-chan. But she's no where to be found." Sano informed him, and then smiled widely. "Hey, just invite a couple more guys, we can have a party, hassle free! Maybe even start, you know a betting pool or somethin''" He chuckled lightly. "Bring on the sake!" He seemed delighted at the idea and hurriedly passed Megumi heading toward the table.   
  
Megumi, fox ears and all, tripped him, sending him flying to the floor in the process.  
  
Today's score: Takani Megumi - one point; Sagara Sanosuke - zero  
  
Kenshin sighed and sat down, planting his hand on his lap. Seeing this, Megumi decided to follow suit. After all, things are bound to get interesting, she can feel it.  
  
Dr. Genzai nodded knowingly. Among them, he had known the Kamiya girl far longer than anyone else. "If she can't be found in this house, as you all say, then I think I know where she could be..." he said slowly staring at Kenshin. He chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed leaning closer, as if trying to bridge the gap that the long, wide table had put on between him and Genzai-sensei.   
  
"I won't tell you. Let her be alone." He added sternly. "Anyway, I think she need her time to just sit and think about....things. She is after all growing up." He smiled softly, his eyes getting a bit misty. "She grows up quite fast...."  
  
Sanosuke groaned, grabbed at the table and pushed himself up. What was his name? And why was here anyway? He scanned the faces around him, vaguely nodding when Kenshin asked him if he was ok. He sat at the other end of the table, directly facing Megumi. He smiled, puckered up and made kissing noises.  
  
Megumi's nostrils flared.  
  
The scores are now evenly tied.  
  
"Sano..." Kenshin said in a warning voice. Sano mellowed down, but not before he mouthed the words: "Oi, foxy, good in bed!"  
  
Megumi actually saw volcanoes erupting and threw an empty cup at Sano. Dammit! She missed!  
  
No one paid attention as the cup rolled down and went inside the table, stopping just inches away form Kamiya Kaoru's face.  
  
This was going to be fun!  
  
  
For a few moments no one spoke. Kenshin was lost in his own thoughts, drifting from the present situation and then daydreaming of his future with a gorgeous blue eyed, raven haired kenjutsu instructor....who couldn't cook. He frowned, but smiled again as his thoughts steered into the direction of Kaoru's curves....Kaoru? Did he just mentally said Kaoru?   
  
Dr. Genzai on other hand was reminiscing about the past and funny, because for his age, he was also planning for the future. For someone else's future.  
  
Sanosuke, was on another wavelength. He was staring at the Fox and the Fox was staring boldly back at him, practically growling. His mind was occupied with things not to written here, after all, this isn't a hentai lemon fanfic.  
  
Megumi, being the doctor that she was, was carefully planning and testing the possibilities of murdering Sanosuke and getting away with it. Hmmm. Let's see...poisons, blades, hired assassins. She could trip him to his death, bash his skull, witchcraft....the list just goes on and on and on. And by god, they all sound so satisfyingly nasty.  
  
She knew there was a medical term to what she was actually feeling. What was it again? Denial?  
  
Underneath them, curled in a tight ball Kaoru was wondering how things had gotten this bad. She was half praying the floor to open up and swallow her.  
  
Dr. Genzai smiled at something that had briefly passed his memory. Like a burst of warm air on winter nights. Yes that was it. A ray of sunshine on a cloudy day.  
  
Kenshin noticed the smile, the affection in the old man's eyes. Intrigued by such emotion, needing to know secrets from Genzai-sensei's past, he gently prompted him to share the treasures of long ago.   
  
"Oh, nothing just remembering chibi Kaoru."  
  
At that everyone perked up, even the psychotic tanuki girl hiding beneath the table loosened her tight embrace on herself. She strained to hear what the old man has to say. It has after all something to do with her. And lately, she's been feeling and acting like a fool, a trip down the memory lane can only add more damage.  
  
But she had been such a charming kid! Maybe it can undo the stain she had inflicted on herself.   
  
Sanosuke shuddered. "At her age she's a walking brat already, she was probably a monster as a chibi girl!"  
  
"Chibi tomboy, more likely." Megumi nodded thoughtfully.  
  
Dr. Genzai could only laugh.  
  
Kaoru could only squirm. So much for getting her much-protected image back to the highest pedestal. Those two idiots...  
  
Kenshin tried to picture a younger version of Kaoru in his head. It wasn't that hard. Effortlessly he saw Kaoru's infinite blue eyes. Perhaps she was a bit chubbier then, flushed cheeks, same innocent smile, her hair would be a lot shorter. Maybe even tied in a cute pigtail...she would definitely still smell like jasmine.  
  
"Tell me." Kenshin urged, his voice having a certain note of hunger. A need to know more about her past. He was suddenly overcome by remorse, because now he understood how Kaoru must have felt all those time he withheld his own past to her.   
  
"Well I guess there's nothing wrong with that." Dr. Genzai said, gently massaging his white beard. He smiled slowly. "Such a sweet girl really. But she was lonely. Being an only child and having to grow up without a mother. It was tough on her. She didn't have someone, er, feminine to look up to. She was very young when her mother died." He said it with a note of sadness entering his voice.  
  
"That should explain why she was always so violent."  
  
"Ha!" Megumi scoffed at Sano, "And since when did you become an expert on psychoanalyzing psychotic tomboys?"  
  
"I can analyze you just right about now." Sanosuke said smugly, crossing his arms and meaningfully looking at Megumi his eyebrow perfectly arched.  
  
"Why you..." Megumi said gritting her teeth.  
  
Dr. Genzai's laughter broke the already heating tension. "When she was six, she broke my eldest son's nose. And then went on trashing the other boys who offered her marriage."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Marriage?!" Sanosuke cried incredulously, "Hell, I wouldn't even think about courting her....who in his right mind would want to end up with Jou-chan? For starters she can't cook! And she dresses like....like....I dunno, a warior or somethin"  
  
Kaoru kicked Sano underneath the table.  
  
Sano jumped in surprise, but then mischievously smiled at Megumi. He wriggled his eyebrows at her, winked and said, "Now Megumi-san, don't you start with me. It's too early for that."  
  
"What?!" Megumi said her hand blindly but consciously reaching out for the knife left at the table.  
  
Sano shrugged and smiled at her knowingly.  
  
"Kaoru attracted older boys as I remember." Dr. Genzai continued ignoring a totally super deformed Megumi who was stretched at the length of the table wringing the life out of Sanosuke, who in turn, had his tongue out and eyes bulging to a monstrous color of red and whites. His face an ugly shade of purple, blue and green.  
  
Such a pretty sight.  
  
"Probably because she had this particular look in her eyes that made her look, I don't know, womanly."  
  
Oh. Kenshin knew that look. Knew it all too well. Her bluest eyes, in it's depth one can see strength, honesty, goodness, innocence....love. He had held that gaze, had in fact drowned in them.  
  
"Aa. She was quite a handful, especially for Kamiya-san. He would have several fathers visiting him daily, asking that his son betrothed to Kaoru." He chuckled and continued, "Boys ten years older than her would follow her around town, ask what she liked and bought it for her. Without question. Then she'd go running off leaving them dumbfounded, charmed and a few yens poorer."  
  
Ten years older? That stopped Megumi who was just inches away from committing the gravest of all sins. Her hand slipped from the chicken's neck and stared at Genzai-sensei in quiet disbelief.  
  
Sano coughed, hiding his laughter at the shocked expression of the lady doctor. Jealousy, what a nice emotion to play with! Especially since Megumi had always played Jou-chan's insecurities calling the poor girl tomboy all the time. "What's the matter foxy? Remembering the days when you were a blossoming flower with a buncha 15 year olds, maybe even toddlers courting you? Wanting a mother figure, not a girlfriend!"   
  
"What the hell did you just said?" She asked leaning ever so lightly at the table, and if looks could kill Sanosuke would be six feet below the ground by now.  
  
"Jou-chan's a babe. Admit it. You're getting all worked up about the simple fact that unlike Jou-chan, you can't attract real men. Just a bunch of brawling brats asking you for their milk." Sano smirked, unfazed by the deadly glint in Megumi's hazel eyes.  
  
"Jou-chan's a babe?" Megumi repeated. She turned at Kenshin who had the same amber glint in his eyes.  
  
"What are you getting at Sano?" Kenshin practically growled.  
  
"Nothing. She is a babe." Sano said defiantly. Now Kenshin was joining the bandwagon of people most likely to dig his own grave just because he said Jou-chan was a babe. "Hn. The two of you...you're so obvious! I mean you," He said, pointing an accusing finger at Kenshin's face for emphasis. "Couldn't admit to yourself that you're in love with Kaoru. What, you're going to wait until someone, other than myself, who by the way was kind enough to leave Kaoru alone out of pure consideration for you, realize that Jou-chan IS a babe and decide to sweep her off her feet and marry her!"  
  
"Oro? Oro?"  
  
Sano rolled his eyes, "And you," Sano said dragging his finger to Megumi's face, "you're being courted by babies while you're still wearing your own bib!"  
  
"First of all, this isn't a bib! Get that through your thick head and maybe I'd consider you at the age range of five year old boys. And secondly, I want men," she said emphasizing the word, "who has experience, other than gambling and getting dead drunk in the middle of the day." She finished calmly sizing up Sanosuke.  
  
His answer was to smile and say: "There you go again, teasing me with all that talk about virginity!"  
  
"Virgini-what? Who's talking about virginity here?!"  
  
Kaoru sighed, no wonder she turned out to be such a psycho, with all these people around here! She did glowed at Kenshin's initial reaction to Sanosuke's comment. Although she resented the fact that she "is a babe" as Sano had so put it. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. Babe? It sounded so....so sexist.  
  
"Kids! Kids!" Genzai-sensei said breaking up the glaring contest. Kenshin's eyes were now a darker shade of purple. Megumi was on the act of choking Sano and Sano...he was as always, unaffected. "Do you want to hear about Kaoru or not?" The old doctor asked.  
  
"Not...." Megumi said at the same time Kenshin and Sano yelped "Yes!"  
  
Dr. Genzai sighed, all these trouble just to get two pair of lovers in the right track.  
  
Two? Oh yeah, Sanosuke is now on the lead with a whooping score of 5 against 2. But then if one should look at those two closely, it's quite obvious that they are both on the losing end.  
  
Dr. Genzai continued to regale them with stories about Kaoru who always seemed to end up causing trouble. Such a little imp! She had spent so much time in dojo, word got out and for the last couple of years, the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo actually raked up cash from so many students, 99% of them all boys. All drooling over the violent tomboy.  
  
"Hmmm, so why did Kaoru didn't picked any one of them?" Megumi asked eyeing Sano, readying herself in case he decided to start battle anew.  
  
"Because they couldn't defeat her."   
  
"Oh yeah, I know what you mean. She kicks ass like no other girl." Sano said slightly amused. "Even Kenshin hasn't defeated her...yet." He added with a knowing nod.  
  
"Sano..." Kenshin warned.  
  
"Don't you Sano me! C'mmon Genzai-sensei, help me help him get over his stupid ideas and finally get laid!"  
  
"Sano..." Two voice both warned in unison. Megumi's and Kenshin's.  
  
Another was unvoiced, under the table. "Get laid huh?" Kaoru muttered. "Let's see if Sano wants to get 'laid' too? My very own version." One that she'd be sure to enjoy.  
  
'Well, you know Himura-san, I hate to admit it, but Sano has a point."  
  
"What a relief!" Megumi sighed. "For once, someone had agreed on something you've thought about...a first in the history of your pathetic life!"  
  
Sano let that pass, more concerned with Kenshin's final admission. "C'mmon Kenshin, this is supposed to be the CLIMAX of the story!" He turned to Megumi and said, "And don't get any idea with what I just said."  
  
Megumi was quick to notice the playfulness and teasing tone on his voice. But Sano was on a roll. He winked and evaded a fist.  
  
A six-two. One sided ne?  
  
Kenshin blushed at the implication of Sano's word. Admit his feelings? Outloud? To these crazy people? No way!  
  
"C'mon Kenshin! What kind of a friggin' hitokiri are you? Scared of three little words! C'mon, say it! Say it!" Sano said his eyes bulging out.  
  
By the short span of time, Kaoru had elevated the name Sagara Sanosuke at the top of her list of people she would most likely to slap senseless! Didn't he know that she was just within earshot? That hearing Kenshin deny his feelings for her would break her? Didn't they understand that she wasn't ready yet to hear him say that he didn't love her?   
  
"Well Kenshin?" Megumi prompted.  
  
"I....I can't..." He answered hoarsely.  
  
"Oh hell! You can't what? Can't say it out loud? Can't tell it to her face? Can't love her?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kaoru cursed softly. She knew it! She knew it!  
  
Silence still.  
  
Genzai-sensei couldn't take it any longer, "Do you love her or not?" He asked quite viscously.   
  
"Hai! Hai!" Kenshin answered softly. Too muted for Kaoru to hear.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Because..." Kenshin closed his eyes. He felt both fear and pain.   
  
"Does she ask you to be worthy of her?"  
  
"Iie." He said, adrift emotions not new to him, and yet equally powerful that it was leaving him raw. Guilt, love, fear, pain....hope. The last emotion was accompanied by the faint smell of jasmine. Her scent. Kaoru was so close...he could just reach out to her and...  
  
"You're putting the past between you and her. A wall to your happiness, her happiness. Are you going to deny yourself of that happiness and Kaoru-chan's?" The old man asked softly.  
  
And for once, both Megumi had Sano was speechless.  
  
"Are you Kenshin?"  
  
"No." He said firmly, with a new determination in his voice. He won't take Kaoru's happiness away. To make her smile, that had been his goal ever since he had met her. But to do so, he has to admit defeat. That no matter how hard he tried to shield his bruised feelings, his worn out heart, it was clear that he needed Kaoru. She was the balm to his wounded soul. She was his light....his hope.   
  
Sano swallowed hard. Something was making him feel uneasy and he was not talking about the food he ate. He turned to a silent Megumi, realizing just now how he was so much like Himura, hiding and dodging the inevitable. "Well, if you admit it now, I'll admit something too..." He suddenly offered.  
  
Kenshin looked at him and raised an eyebrow,  
  
Sano darted a nervous look from Kenshin to Megumi, "Well, not now...as in now 'now', you know, maybe someday...later...hopefully." He trailed off looking down at his hands, afraid to look at Megumi in the eye.   
  
A six-two? I don't think so...  
  
"So, um, your turn first." Sano concluded letting out a loud sigh.   
  
"Ha-hai."   
  
Kaoru wiped away a stubborn tear. She had heard the argument, had died a little with Kenshin's silence. It wasn't his fault anyway if he can't love her. Sometimes, people are given the impression that they can chose who they can love and who should love them. When it wasn't like that at all. Love grows in the heart, not something forced upon or learned. She took deep calming breaths, making sure that she remained quiet. She can survive this. She was a strong girl. Hey heart had just been broken into pieces; she'd live through this.   
  
Kenshin took a deep breath and then said, "IloveKaorusomuchshemeanseverythingtome"  
  
Kaoru blinked. Did she just hear that right?   
  
"Wow! You say that again in one breath and I'd bow down to you!" Sano exclaimed jubilantly. 'One breath.' He thought, 'Geez, trust Kenshin to be fast even in his proposal!'  
  
Ha! Finally! The heavens had opened up and smiled down upon her! Kaoru smiled again. Yup she heard him right, a little out of breath, but she understood every single word.   
  
"Gods! Finally!" Megumi breathed out. "I thought it would take you another millenium to say it."  
  
Kenshin blushed, somewhere beneath them though they might be clueless about it, Kaoru was also blushing and smiling and crying at the same time.  
  
Hn. A psycho all right.  
  
"Ah well, all you need now is to tell it to Jou-chan." Sano said, "But we gotta be there so we'd be sure that you'd get it right."  
  
Kenshin frowned, in front of Sanosuke again?! "No way Sano!" He said, "It's gonna be between just me and Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru! He called her Kaoru! No dono! No dono! Hurah! Everyone, no -dono! Life can be so sweet specially when Kaoru gets what she wants.   
  
"That wouldn't be hard ne?" Dr. Genzai asked the blushing rurouni.  
  
"No. I know it now....I'm sure of it. I'd tell her as soon as I see her."  
  
"Assuming that we find her." Sano said looking around the house.  
  
Dr. Genzai laughed drawing their attention. Curious eyes watched him as he bent down and peaked underneath the table.  
  
Kaoru stifled a gasp as Dr. Genzai looked straight into her blue eyes. The old man's eyes crinkled with affection as he winked at her and Kaoru smiled, understanding and thanking him with her ocean blue eyes.  
  
Moments later, three heads followed suit and there they found, fragile body curled underneath the table sleeping so soundly, so innocently, Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
"So that's where she went." Megumi said as she watched Sano pull the table and Kenshin gently carried Kaoru off the floor, cradling her lovingly in his arms, close to his heart, seemingly unaware of their presence. His violet eyes warm and tender filled with love and gratitude.  
  
"Nani?" Sano asked stepping aside so Kenshin can stretch to his full height.  
  
"Well before you came and called me 'Foxy', which if I may add I absolutely hate, she was on her hands and knees, apparently looking for something." Megumi answered in a whisper, fearing that her voice would break the lovely picture the couple made.   
  
"And you believed her?" He asked incredulously.   
  
"And why shouldn't I?" She countered hotly.  
  
"Because she's Jou-chan! She does crazy things like this! Hiding beneath the table!" Sano said shaking his head in unsuppressed mirth.  
  
Kenshin glanced at Genzai-sensei and smiled warmly, thankfully at the doctor. "You knew didn't you?"  
  
"She does this every time she was upset...some things are never meant to change."  
  
"But they do look good together, don't they Foxy?" Sano said putting an arm around Megumi  
  
"Aa, I have to agree with that," She said her voice half chocked as she looked from Sano's glowing face to his hand clamped tightly on her shoulder. She blushed, not that she did mind his closeness but.... "And Sano?"  
  
"Hmmm?" He turned to her flirtatiously.   
  
Megumi smiled up at him and touched his misplaced hand.  
  
Sano felt like flying. And moments later, he was as Megumi threw him to the floor. A move she had learned from Tanuki-chan.   
  
Megumi stared down at him with a charming smile on her face, "Don't call me Foxy again." she said her eyes bright.  
  
Sano winced, but smiled nevertheless. His head chanting: "She likes me! Megumi really, really likes me! Now if I can play my cards right..."  
  
Dr. Genzai laughed and turned at Kenshin who was staring dumbfounded at the warring Fox and Rooster. The old doctor smiled wider as he caught Kaoru winking back at him before cuddling closer to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin turned his head at Kaoru; her slightest movement, the feel of her body against his, her scent...he bent down and lightly kissed her forehead and proceeded to take back into her room.   
  
"Oi Foxy, help me up, onegai? My back hurts." Sano said in a pained voice.  
  
"Really?" Megumi asked. She heard him right. He had called her "Foxy" again.  
  
"Honest! C'mon, how am I supposed to prove my virgini-owwww!"  
  
A kick shut Sanosuke up. For how long? Only Kami knows.  
  
Dr. Genzai shook his head, "Oh well," he thought ruefully, "one down, one more to go...."  
  
  
  
Somewhere at the Akabeko.  
  
"Aren't you going to go home now Yahiko-chan?" Tsubame asked sitting across the young boy.  
  
"No way! I practically bolted out the moment I heard Busu was missing. I don't want to go wandering around the dojo looking for Busu. That'll be the worst chore ever! Not to mention the most boring!"  
  
"Well, you can always stay here...." Tsubame added somewhat shyly.   
  
"Hai! I know that!" Yahiko said reaching out to take her hand.  
  
At least we don't have any problem with these two ne?  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
Reviews please! C&Cs are always welcome! Tell me what you think ok? The haiku i liked, for some reason, it made me think of Kenshin watching Kaoru laugh...but it has got nothing to do with the fic. 


End file.
